Gabriel
Gabriel, also known as Loki or The Trickster, is one of the four archangels created by God. Long ago, he and his brothers helped their father fight against The Darkness before sealing her away. He is the youngest of the archangels seen on the show so far, but still very powerful. Gabriel is very compassionate towards his family. Although he was the very first celestial to be seen on the show, he was the last archangel to be revealed. When his older brothers, Michael and Lucifer, turned on each other and began fighting one another, he couldn't bear it, retreating to Earth as an escape. Gabriel decided to try and help the Winchesters end the Apocalypse and re-seal Lucifer in the Cage and told them the way was with the rings of The Four Horsemen. He stayed behind when Lucifer found them to buy them time to escape. He tried to trick Lucifer with his 'double' trick but Lucifer saw right through it and, regretfully, killed him. Gabriel appeared to Castiel again after The Fall. He claimed that he had decieved Lucifer and faked his own death and had gone to hiding in Heaven before he was banished by The Fall. He said that he was now out of hiding to help him in restoring Heaven. However, this turned out to be an illusion made by Metatron to help him in capturing and subduing Castiel and take him prisoner. *Note* - It was a popular theory that Gabriel had tricked Lucifer and faked his own death. However, it has been confirmed by God that Gabriel is really dead. But in season 13, episode 13, it is revealed that Gabriel is a prisoner of Asmodeus in hell. He is contained in a cell with his mouth sewn shut and dressed in rags. Asmodeus introduces him to Ketch as the one being who can kill Lucifer with the Archangel blade which he has just retrieved. He later managed to escape and kill Asmodeus. He joined the Winchesters, his brother Lucifer and nephew Jack to the Alternate Universe where he was killed by that world's Michael to help the humans escape. Powers and Abilities Despite being the youngest Archangel created by God, Gabriel has considerable power, and is one of the most powerful beings in existence. He originally appeared to the Winchester brothers as a Trickster. Before they knew he was an Archangel, Sam called him "one of the most powerful creatures we've ever met." Both Castiel and Sam have said that Gabriel is much more powerful than a Trickster, too powerful to be one in fact. Despite this impressive power, Gabriel is still younger and weaker than Michael and Lucifer and possibly Raphael, but there is no evidence to substantiate this. He has been in the same vessel for at least three years, likely thousands of years owing to the Pagan Deities familiarity with this vessel, and has not yet begun to decay like Lucifer did, so it is assumed that he found his one and only 'true vessel'. As an archangel, Gabriel has great power. All of the powers he has demonstrated on the show are listed below. * Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence - Being the youngest archangel, Gabriel possessed a unbelievable amount of power. He is, however, somewhat weaker than Raphael (or, maybe, Raphael is just more inclined to display his brute power, mainly in his quest to take control of the Host of Heaven, as Gabriel seems not to be interested in spreading havoc wherever he goes, though he seems to love reality-warping tricks) and significantly weaker than Lucifer and Michael. However, he survived the stabbing he suffered from Lucifer's hands (with his own Archangel Blade) in the 5th season - which he probably managed do with one of his many tricks - and seemed confident to be able to take on both Michael and Lucifer in a fight. * Nigh-Omniscience - Gabriel possesses an immense amount of knowledge of the universe. He even possesses knowledge on his older brother's Cage, and how to open it. Gabriel is also insanely smart, having succeed on faking his death more than once. As he's confirmed to be alive by the time of the 11º season, it should be noted that he managed to trick even his older brethren, Lucifer, as there's still no indications that Lucifer knows about his young brother being still around. In another occasion, he tricked a big group of Pagan Gods into thinking he had been murdered by Kali, only to appear again in time to save this last from Lucifer's wrath (he made the Archangel Blade that he was stabbed with out of a can of soda). * Immortality - Gabriel has an indefinitely long lifespan, and is unaffected by disease, toxins or time. He does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. His vessel has not aged, as evidenced in "Hammer of the Gods", when the pagan deities recognized his vessel as "Loki," who had presumably been around for millennia. * Angelic Possession - Gabriel requires a vessel while on Earth. He needs the vessel's consent. Bloodline requirements, if any, for Gabriel's vessels are unknown. * Invulnerability - Gabriel can not be killed by conventional weapons, however certain weapons (such as an Archangel Blade and Death's Scythe) can kill him. He can also be killed by God, Death and his elder brethren too. * Super Strength - Although the youngest archangel, Gabriel endows his vessel with dramatically increased superior strength and can exert tremendous amounts of physical force. He can overpower and kill any human, deity, lesser angel, seraph, demon, monster, and spirit. When Dean confronted Gabriel by grabbing him against a wall, he almost broke Dean's arm with one hand, even though he was restraining himself. He overpowered and almost choked Dean unconscious on one occasion, still restraining himself. The only confirmed exceptions to his overwhelming strength were his Archangel brothers. * Shapeshifting - Gabriel can change his vessel's appearance at will. * Teleportation - Gabriel can travel from one place to another, instantaneously, without occupying the space in between and even take others with him. * Telepathy - Gabriel is able to read the thoughts and memories of humans and monsters. * Empathy - Gabriel is able to read the emotions of humans and monsters. * Advanced Telekinesis - Gabriel can impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind. Castiel, although being a powerful celestial, was no match for his much older "bro". Gabriel slammed him into walls, duct taped his mouth and played around with Cas like he was nothing using telekinesis. This further proved that the power of ordinary angels could not even compare with the immense powers of the four Archangels. He even managed to use his telekinesis to throw his older brother Lucifer across a room with considerable force, although Lucifer was caught off guard at the time and quickly recovered. * Chronokinesis - Gabriel can travel forwards or backwards through time. He can also put others in time loops. He was able to send Sam back to the day Dean died "permanently" with just a snap of his fingers, apparently rewinding time to do so. * Reality Warping - Gabriel is remarkably talented with this power and can accomplish just about anything with it, and it is his trademark as well as his most utilized ability. He can warp reality, whether it be by making objects or living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions and large time loops. He also once turned Sam Winchester into the Impala. He easily fooled the most powerful of pagan gods, created a fake Archangel blade - which he said he created from a can of Diet Orange Slice - that Kali "killed" him with. None of them knew it was a trick and believed Gabriel was in fact, dead after Kali stabbed him. He was later killed by Lucifer, which everyone thought he died permanently this time. But then he returned after a very long time although details of his return are unknown he stated he was hiding in the safest place in the universe but was knocked out of Heaven by Metatron's spell. His amazing skill in reality warping was attributed to his elder brother Lucifer, as he taught Gabriel everything he knows. ** Conjuration - Gabriel can create anything out of thin air, whether it be people, creatures, beings, or objects. ** Self-Duplication - Gabriel can create another duplicate of himself to deceive others, as he did a few times with the Winchesters, once with a group Pagan Gods, and again with his older brother Lucifer. * Apportion - Gabriel was able to casually send Castiel away, and brought him back again just as easy. Gabriel also sent Sam and Dean back to their room with a snap of his fingers. Also, with a single snap of his fingers, he sent a small army of angels away which may have been an illusion. * Pyrokinesis - Gabriel was able to light two candles with just a thought. * Super senses - Gabriel was able to hear Sam and Dean "fighting" down below from a closed window many floors up, and on another occasion, while he was walking away from the restaurant, he heard that Sam had found him out and threw him back to Tuesday again. Weaknesses Equipment Fanon versions of Gabriel *Gabriel (Light and Dark) *Gabriel (The Primordials) *Gabriel (AtlantisUchiha) *Gabriel - The End (Again) *Gabriel (The Great Return) External links *Gabriel on ''Supernatural'' wiki. Category:Offical Characters Category:Angels Category:Males Category:Archangels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 2 Villains Category:Winchester Allies